The Life Story of Skylar Meadows
by Tardis-Impala-equals-Delorean
Summary: Skylar Meadows was falling. Falling through the cracks of time and space...into a pool...in the Tardis...as it's crashing. The only problem is, the Tardis isn't real, and neither is the Doctor. Can Skylar survive in the world of Doctor Who? Re-posted. Some cursing- Rated M because I don't know where I am taking this. Co-written with my friend.
1. Falling

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of the re-vamped version. As you know I had to re-post this story. Don't worry though! It will all be back up in no time! And for first time readers, "Welcome to Insanity! Where everyone is mad here!"**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Doctor Who, don't be stupid. If I did I wouldn't be here.**

**Enjoy!**

I was falling. It felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only a few minutes; if time was even passing at all. There was nothing around me, just darkness. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face.

At the pit of the darkness, came a small smudge of light. So small i almost waved it off as a trick of the eye. I had thought I had seen doors and walls before but they would disappear the moment I saw them. The light started to grow brighter, and closer. Pain erupted in my mind like I had been stabbed. If I could've, I would be screaming. The nearer to the light I got, the more intense the pain. Yet I continued to reach for it; just hoping for a way out.

I must've been falling pretty fast because in moments I was falling _through_ it. I passed through into a space very much like before, only filled with light. In an instant, the lights flashed, and the scene changed to something utterly perplexing. It was a hallway. I was falling down a hallway.

A few hundred feet down, the hallway stopped at a closed door. I screamed right up until i almost collided with the door. Instead, the door swung open in the last second and I fell through. I hit water, and was fully submerged. My body felt like I had just jumped from the Empire States building and hit the sidewalk.

I gasped as I resurfaced, and I dragged myself onto the edge of the... pool? I looked around the huge room, mouth agape. The room was HUGE, and filled with floor to ceiling with books. The ceiling was at least 70 feet high. It was a library, I finally realised. A library with a pool in it. Sound familiar? I was jarred from my mind when I heard a loud smack of something landing in the pool behind me.

I whipped around to face the pool, eyes wide. A man with floppy brown hair heaved himself out of the pool with much difficulty. He was wearing the tattered remains of a _very_ familiar pinstriped brown suit. I stared at the man as he started to try and shake off the majority of the water like a dog. He finally turned around, and his green eyes widened.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?" He started walking around the pool over to me, and was in front of me in seconds, hand outstretched. I took it hesitantly.

"Umm... I'm Skylar Meadows. I prefer Skye though. Don't really care though. Call me whatever you prefer." I said. He placed both hands on mine and brought his face right next to mine. I leaned back, slightly uncomfortable.

"How did you get on my Tardis?" he asked somewhat coldly.

"Umm... I fell. I think. I don't really know." After searching my face for a moment, he smiled and dropped my hands.

"Well Skye. I'm the Doctor. We should probably get out of here before we crash somewhere we shouldn't be." He turned around and jogged to the door.

"Wait hold on." I yelled jogging after him.

"_The_ Doctor? You're _the_ Doctor?" He nodded and threw open the door to reveal the upside down hallway.

"Yup. I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. Anyways, looks like we got to climb." He said the last part thoughtfully looking around for something to use. i sighed and stepped in front of him and got a firm grasp on a conveniently placed rail. "_Thanks Tardis."_ I whispered in my mind.

I started to climb the railings towards the console room, and smirked when i heard the Doctor almost fall several times. In a few minutes i pulled myself into the console room, and openly gasped at the size. Even with it falling apart, she was still beautiful.

The Doctor jumped up beside me, and smiled at my expression.

"This is the Tardis." he said smirking. I only nodded. He looked up where the door was, and frowned. He snapped his fingers and the door swung open. He threw the rope with a grappling hook outside, and tugged a few times before handing it to me.

"Ladies first." he said gesturing to the rope.

"Shouldn't you go first then?" I said smiling sweetly at him. He frowned for a moment and then smiled. I climbed up the rope, which hurt my hands slightly, but only lasted a few moments. I hauled myself over onto the edge of the Tardis, and looked down the hallway which we had fallen down.

"Wow. Would you look at that." I jumped off the edge and landed on my knees when my legs gave out.

"Ow!" I whined. It didn't hurt that much but I now had an annoying sliver in my finger. I looked over to see little Amelia Pond in her red rubber boots and a torch in hand. I stood up, and moved to stand next to her, as the Doctor pulled himself up to the edge. He looked exhausted. I suppose regeneration will do that to you.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about, apples. I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new. Never had a craving before." He was smiling widely at Amelia and me, and i can imagine how freaked out she must be.

"Are you two okay?" She asked utterly confused.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." I had joined him by the Tardis edge as he pulls himself up to sit on the edge.

"You're both soaking wet." she countered.

"We were in the pool." he said like it was obvious.

"You _said_ you were in the library."

"So was the library," I added with a smile.

"Are you the police?" she asked. I cut the Doctor off from answering. I leaned in front of her.

"No, but we're here about the crack in your wall." Amy smiled slightly in relief.

"What cra-" He was cut off mid-sentence with a violent spasm that sent him to the ground.

"Are you alright mister?"

"No, I'm fine. This is perfectly norm-" he coughed up some of the regeneration energy escaped into the air. It was really pretty. My frown of concern twisted into a grin.

"He's fine sweetie." I said to Amelia. The Doctor frowned at me saying, 'Why are so calm about this? Where did you _really _come from? Who are you!'

I ignored his look.

"Who are you?" Amy suddenly asked.

"Ah? Yes! Introductions! I'm Skylar, call me Skye, and this is the Doctor. Now more importantly, got any food?"

We were in the kitchen, after the whole, "Steerings off" incident, and Amelia was getting an apple for him.

"What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond." he rolled the name, as if to test what it was like to say it in this mouth, which I suppose he was doing.

"Like a name in a fairy tale." he finished. He grabbed the apple from Amelia's outstretched hand, and proceeded to spit it out on the floor the second he took a bite, in disgust.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" he asked incredulously.

"An apple." Amy said, a little grossed out by his actions.

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples."

"You _said_ you loved them."

"Nope, no, no, I like yogurt. Give me yogurt." he demanded.

"Still rude." I muttered, hoping he didn't here. He did.

"What do you mean, 'still rude'?" I ignored him as Amelia brought him yogurt, which he took a swig of a spat it on the floor.

"I hate yogurt," he complained, "It's just stuff with bits in it!"

"You _said _it was your favorite!" Amelia cried exasperated.

"New mouth, new rules," the Doctor said while wiping his mouth.

"It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes WRROOOOOONNNGGG!" the Doctor spasmed, his hand flying to his forehead. I attempted to hold back my laughter and succeed but I couldn't manage to hold back a grin.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked. Before he can answer, I interrupted.

"As amusing as this is, I know what I want. Amelia, could you cook me some fish fingers?"

She nodded and started making some. I found some custard and started trying to find a big mixing bowl. The Doctor watched me with confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Making custard," I explained before adding with a grin, "Besides, fish custard is good."

"Questions for later," I replied offhandedly, finally finding a bowl. I placed a bowl of custard before him, and sat down as Amelia placed a plate of fish fingers next to it. i gestured to the bowl and plate as I grabbed my own fish finger, and waited patiently for him to do so. I felt like i was teaching a child how to use a spoon. He picked up his own finger, and dipped it in the custard with me. I munched happily on it as he bit into it cautiously.

stared as I grabbed one and dipped it in the bowl. I grinned and continued to munch on it happily.

"This is good!" he said through a mouthful.

"Yes it is," I said while laughing at the childish glee on his face.

Amelia sits across from us, eating vanilla ice cream and watching us curiously.

"That's the best way to eat ice cream," i say smiling. "Right from the tub." She smiles at me, and takes another bite.

"So, where are your mum and dad, Amelia? Thought we would have woken them by now," the Doctor says, glancing at the ceiling.

"Haven't got a mum and dad. Just an aunt," Amelia responds. I notice sadly that she doesn't even seem to remember her parents at all.

"I don't even have an aunt," The Doctor tells her. Well, I thought, he had an aunt but she's probably gone now. He's all alone now too. Even lost the daughter he's both mother and father to. Should i tell him she's alive out there, or will it just hurt him too much?

"What about you, Skye? Have you got any family?" the Doctor asks curiously.

"Well, I'm an only child. Mum died when I was 16, and dad when I was 22 from a heart attack." I said simply. The Doctor was watching me with concern.

"So your aunt," I said quickly, wanting to take his attention off of me, "Where is she?"

"She's out," Amelia said in a bored tone. Her aunt was obviously gone quite often.

"And she left you all alone?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm not scared!" Amelia retorted indignantly.

"Course you're not, you're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, two strange people fall out of the box, strange people eat fish custard! And look at you! Just sittin' there. So you know what I think?" the Doctor rambled at a million miles an hour.

"What?" Amelia asks, obviously confused.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," we said together ominously. He shot me another look.

"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor said enthusiastically walking out of the kitchen with myself already on his tail.

The Doctor had already started inspecting the crack while I stood in the doorway where I had a clear view of the 6th door.

"The wood's solid but the crack doesn't go all the way through it," the Doctor said quietly as he inspected the wall.

"So where's the draft coming from?" I questioned. I could tell from the look on his face he had been about to say that and I grinned a bit.

"Do you know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"It's a crack," he said, pausing, "Now, I'll tell you something funny: If you knocked this wall down the crack would stay in place because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Everywhere, in everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched pressed together, right here in the wall of your bedroom,"

"Sometimes, can you hear?"

"A voice, yes," Amelia said with a hint of fear to her tone.

The Doctor dashed across the room and dumped a cup of water out onto the floor –earning a look from Amelia- and pressed it against the wall to hear more clearly.

"Prisoner Zero…" he mumbled.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia and I said in unison.

"That's what I heard," Amelia said, throwing a glance at me, "What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?" he asked her.

"What?" she responded.

"You need a better wall," the Doctor and I said together. He sent me a look that said, 'Stop that'.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert and it will snap itself shut," he rattled off quickly before pausing, "Or…"

"What?" Amelia asked again.

The Doctor stared at the wall, worried, and I walked over to Amelia.

I sat back on my heels in front of her and said, "You know when grownups tell you, 'Everything's going to be fine,' and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

She got an annoyed look on her face, "Yes."

I grinned, "Everything's going to be fine." I stood up, ignoring the Doctor's slight concerned look, and took Amelia's hand. The Doctor in turn took my hand and pointed his sonic at the wall, causing it to make its trademark buzzing noise.

Amelia peered around me, curious as to what would happen.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped," a disembodied voice said.

"Hello? Hello…"he carried out the "o" but we all jumped back when a giant blue eye appeared in the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia breathed.

The Doctor didn't answer, keeping eye contact with the creature instead (no pun intended). He only moved when a small ball of light flew to the Doctor's pocket causing him to fall. The crack quickly closed.

"There, you see? Told you it would close," the Doctor said as he dug around his pockets, "Good as new."

"Was that…Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia questioned.

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard and whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he said as he read the paper.

"'Prisoner Zero has escaped,'" the Doctor read aloud, "But why tell us?"

"Unless..." I trailed off.

"Unless what?" Amelia asked while watching him as he stood up and looked around.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here," the Doctor explained, "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He ran into the hall way with Amelia and I right on his heels. The Doctor looked up and down the hallway, looking for something. I focused my eyes on the door.

"It's difficult, brand new me. Nothing quite works yet, but there's something I'm missing…" he trailed off.

"In the corner of your eye…" I murmured softly and he slowly turned his head to see the door at the end of the hallway.

That's when the cloister bell rang.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor cried and we bolted down the stairs with little Amelia right behind us.

"I've got to get back in there!" the Doctor exclaimed in a full run to the TARDIS, "The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!"

"But it's just a box!" Amelia gasped, "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine," I explained hastily.

"What? A real one?" Amelia questioned disbelievingly, "You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it," the Doctor declared as grabbed the rope.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Give me five minutes, and I'll be right back for the both of you," he said.

It dawned on me with horror that he was going to leave me here. "You are not leaving me here, spaceman. I'm going with you," I told him firmly. He blinked in surprise at being called "spaceman" and nodded before offering me the rope to climb in the TARDIS.

"Thank-you," I told him in a sing song voice and I hefted myself up on the edge.

"Be back in 5 minutes Pond." The Doctor said.

"That's what people always say." Little Amelia said sadly. Before the Doctor could, I jumped off the Tardis and squatted in front of Amelia.

"Do we look like people?" She shook her head. I smile and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear so the Doctor didn't hear.

"We will be back, no matter how long it takes, and believe we will be back." I then whispered to her a poem that I had always loved. I pulled back and smiled at her confused expression.

"Remember. Please." She nodded, and I joined the Doctor on the Tardis.

"Geronimo!" he yelled as we jumped inside.

I landed with a thud against the console. I looked around the violently sparking room and barely noticed when the Doctor went right past the console and all the way down the hallway, landing with a splash in the swimming pool.

I realized that the TARDIS was about to explode and I was inside it. So I did the reasonable thing.

"Alright, old girl! What do I do?" I shouted and a button lit up on the console.

A very big blue button. "Stabilizers, of course!"

I hit the button and the room went the right way up again, the explosions stopped and the TARDIS gave off a buzz that seemed amused. I smiled to myself and sat back in the jump seat, waiting for the Doctor.

When he finally wandered into the console room, he sputtered out, "How did you do that?"

The Tardis started to shake, and he ran around the room flipping levers and smashing buttons. At one point he hit the console with a sledge hammer.

"Hey! Don't hit her with that!" He looked at me utterly confused but returned to trying to stabilize the engines. I gripped on for dear life, the hugest smile on my face.


	2. Atraxi!

_**Hey, I'm back! So sorry it took me so long to update! Please enjoy!**_

_**Still don't own Doctor Who. D=**_

"Come on!" the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out of the TARDIS doors into the bright daylight.

"Amelia! Amelia! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing!" he shouted, using the sonic on the door with myself right behind him, "You've got to get out of there! Amelia! Are you alright!"

He launched himself up the stairs with me staying in the kitchen, though he didn't notice. I knew what was going to happen, and I had no interest in passing out.

I heard the crack of the bat, but stayed in the kitchen for a minute. I grabbed a banana, and took a big bite. I headed upstairs to see the Doctor handcuffed to the radiator. I burst out laughing, startling Amelia, who was no longer little. She came towards me with the bat in hand. I put my hands up.

"Amy, it's okay." I said quickly. She hesitated.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"It's me. It's Skylar, and that's the Doctor. You know it to be true." I would've laughed at how cliché that sounded. Very Star Wars-y. She shook her head.

"I don't believe you, now why are you in my house?" she yelled.

"Amelia Pond, the girl who waited for her raggedy Doctor. He's finally come back." The Doctor jerked up.

Amy hefted the bat up again, and I sat next to the Doctor.

The Doctor tried to jump up, only to notice that he was restrained by the handcuffs, "Oh that's much better. Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed." Before I could say anything, he kept talking.

"No, hang on, wait. You're a police woman," the Doctor realized.

"And you're breaking and entering. Do you see how this works?"

"Sonicing and entering, totally different," he muttered.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" the Doctor asked hurriedly.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I promised her 5 minutes but the engines were fazing I suppose I must be a bit late."

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in 6 months." She said.

"No! I promised her! I said I'd be five minutes! I can't be 6 months late!" He sounded so distraught that I wanted so badly to say something, but I kept my mouth shut like a good girl…Though I'm not really one.

Amy turned around and talked into her fake radio. "You're taking everything very well," he commented.

"What, the appearing inside of an alien spaceship and finding another alien that we only know as Prisoner Zero?" I asked. He nodded with a small smile at the edge of his lips. "To be honest, I'm freaking out, but I firmly believe I will be fine."

Before he could question, Amy came back over.

How many rooms?" the Doctor and I asked her at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused, her gaze flickering between the Doctor and me. The Doctor was staring at me like I was impossible.

"How many rooms on this floor? Count them for us now." He continued, finally looking away from me.

"Why?" Amy demanded. God, she questions everything! But I suppose she has the right to, since we did disappear from her life for twelve years…

"Because it will change your life," I told her, happily stealing another line.

"Five," Amy said after a moment, "One, two, three, four, five-"

"Six," the Doctor said seriously.

"Six?" Amy says with a breath of disbelieving laughter.

"Look," I instructed her seriously and she looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look, where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you," the Doctor told her with a darker tone and Amy slowly turned to face the door.

"That is not possible," she breathes.

"It just happened, of course it's possible," I muttered. The Doctor looked at me oddly, but I saw the ghost of a smile. I ignored it.

"There's a perception filter all around the door. I sensed it the last time I was here. I should've seen it," he rambled quickly. I wanted to yell at him that yes, he _should_ have seen it.

"That's a whole room," Amy breathed, "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while to go to hide and it's still hiding and you need to uncuff us now!"

"I lost the key," Amy murmured, entranced by the door.

"How could you have lost it?" the Doctor cried.

I started walking towards the door with Amy. Maybe I could grab the sonic and get us both out quickly…

"Stay away from that door!" the Doctor cried. Amy walked up to it with me right behind her. "Do not touch that door!" Amy touched the knob. "Listen to me, do not open that-"Amy opened the door and walked inside.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" he shouted before muttering, "Again…"

"Yes!" I called back over my shoulder.

"My screwdriver! Silver thing blue at the end, where did it go?"

"There's nothing here," Amy told him looking around the room. I saw the sonic lying on the table and snatched it, wiping off the goo. It really was disgusting.

"I've got the sonic, Doctor!" I shouted before turning to Amy, "We need to get out of here."

I grabbed her arm and tried to push her out before we saw Prisoner Zero, but she had other ideas. Seriously, she's like a brick wall. "Wait…" she mumbled. She looked behind me and screamed, gladly leaving me to run out of the room.

I turned slowly only to come face to face with Prisoner Zero. I stared at it in shock. If I ever doubted that this was real, all of it diminished. It opened its jaws to reveal large teeth. I screamed, and for all intense of purposes, slapped it, and ran out the door.

I tossed the sonic to the Doctor, who wiped it off some more goo, and said to it like he expected it to respond,

"What has the bad monster done to you hmm?" He hugged me quickly, which was slightly awkward since he was hugging my legs, still having yet to unlock himself. I used this chance to wipe some of the goo off my hand on the back of his shirt, and he shot me a slightly miffed look.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked with panic in her voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah of course. It's an inter-dimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood," he said sarcastically. Amy shot him a look and I sniggered slightly, earning myself said look.

The outer edges of the door started to glow with a golden light. "What that?" Amy asked in panic, "What's it doing?"

"I don't know, getting dressed," the Doctor replied fiddling with his screwdriver, "Run. Just go, your backups coming, we'll be fine."

"There is no backup," Amy nearly growled.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup," the Doctor looked up at Amy with confusion.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio," Amy said quickly.

"But you're a police woman!" the Doctor cried.

"I'm a kissagram!" Amy cried, throwing off her hat, the same second I shouted, "She's a kissagram!"

They both stared at me, but their gazes snapped back to the door when it crashed down, revealing a man and a dog.

"But it's just…" Amy trailed off.

"No it isn't," I told her in a cheerful voice.

"Look at the faces," the Doctor told her. Amy looked between the dog, which had a blank look about it, and the man, who was growling and barking like a dog.

"Freaky, isn't it?" I asked her with an excited grin on my face.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Amy nearly shouted.

"It's all one creature," the Doctor explained, "One creature disguised as two. Clever, old multiform…Bit of a rush job though, got the voice a bit muddled did you?" the Doctor asked, causing Prisoner Zero to look over at us. It focused its gaze on me, and to be honest, it freaked me out.

"Why is it glaring at you?" Amy asked. I was surprised by the question, but I suppose it can't be exactly like the episode.

"I may have slapped him. Or her? It? Whatever!" I said quickly and I saw the Doctor smile slightly.

"Mind you where'd it get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a life feed, how'd you fix that?" the Doctor questioned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that a hostile alien was coming towards us.

Prisoner Zero started growling and took a step forward, opening its mouth to show off its needle-sharp teeth.

"Stay!" the Doctor shouted at Prisoner Zero, "Apparently we're safe, and you wanna know why? She sent for backup."

The Doctor patted Amy's arm, but stopped when she said, "I didn't send for backup!"

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives," he muttered before saying louder, "Okay, yeah, no backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had backup then you'd have to kill us."

"Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded," a metallic voice called from nowhere in particular.

"What's that?" Amy whispered.

"Well, that would be backup," I informed her.

"Okay, one more try," the Doctor started. "We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration," I said with exasperation coloring my tone.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice said again.

Prisoner Zero walked through a door in the hallway, and the Doctor ordered quickly, "Run!" before practically tossing Amy down the hallway. He grabbed my hand and grinned at me before we ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the bright daylight.

"A kissagram?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, a kissagram!" Amy cried in panicked confusion as the Doctor ran to the TARDIS, "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

The Doctor was stroking the TARDIS, and barely spared a glance at Amy while explaining. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!" She cried.

"Me too…" the Doctor muttered, glancing at me. I gave him a wide smile. He turned back to the TARDIS and tried to unlock it, shouting, "NO! No, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in." Prisoner Zero started barking from a window in the house. I groaned.

"Come on!" Amy said pulling on the Doctor's sleeve. He pulled away and ran to the shed.

"Hold on, that shed! We destroyed that shed the last time we were here. Smashed it to pieces." I don't know why, but the use of that magnificent pronoun 'we' was making me immensely happy.

"So there's a new one! Let's go!"

"Yeah put the new ones got old! It's ten years old at least!" he dragged his finger on the shed and licked his finger.

_Can you believe I ever wanted to kiss this man?_

**You still do.**

_Yeah, you're right._

**Of course I'm right, I'm your brain!**

_Shut up!_

**You shut up!** I groaned at my own mental debate.

"Twelve years. We're not six months late, we're twelve _years_ late."

"He's coming," Amy said trying to change the subject

"Why did you say six months?" he asked, getting in her face and staring her hard in the eye.

"We've got to go," Amy said.

"This matters! This is important! Why did you say six months?"

"_WELL WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES?!_" Amy shouted, her Scottish accent back in full force.

"What?" he breathed.

"Come on," she said quickly.

"What?"

I grabbed them by their arms, "Come on!"

"WHAT!" he shouted, finally managing to get past a whisper.

"I would have thought you had gotten over saying 'What', whenever something weird happens, but _NO!_ Can't have that can we!" I was slightly annoyed as you can tell. He shot me a look…Again.

We were running till we stopped on a small grassy area that had a small food trucky thingy of sorts. I didn't really pay much attention to it, so I'm a bit short on the details. Sue me!

"You're Amelia?"

"You're late!" she was pissed to say the least.

"Amelia Pond, the little girl?"

"I'm Amelia, and you're late!"

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" Amy gave a breath of disbelieving laughter.

"Twelve years."

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists," Amy said turning almost as red as her hair. I was literally skipping circles around them as I cheered,

"Ding, ding, ding! Looks like we got a winner!"

"Four?" The Doctor asked completely ignoring my behavior.

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They said you two weren't real."

"Is this what adrenaline feels like?" I asked jumping up and down. "Because I love it!" He gave me a small smile before asking,

"Did you know we were going to be late?" he asked me. I nodded solemnly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Look, you know how this works. I would have if I could have, but I can't so I shan't." I smiled at my own rhyme. Doctor nodded, eyeing me, while Amy just looked confused.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the Atraxi's voice echoed from the speakers of an ice cream truck.

"Oh, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out. By an ice cream van," Amy sounded _slightly _freaked.

The Doctor dashed over to the van and I walked there at a steady pace. I tapped him on his shoulder and pointed to the jogger who was looking at her MP3 player in confusion. He watched her for a moment and I started walking towards the closest house.

He ran past me, but ran back to stand in front of me. "How do you know all this? It's like you've seen it before, which is impossible, since you can never do the same thing twice."

"Look," I said, staring him in the eye, "I _will_ explain everything to you, but I can't right now. There isn't enough time, and even I don't really know what is happening. I would explain to you, but I can't so I won't. Just like I said a moment ago."

"Right," he said with a grin and we dashed off, over a fence and through the door, with Amy right behind us. Though she took the path. Boring old path.

"Hello, sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area," Amy ran in, "Also crimes… Let's have a look, shall we?" the Doctor rattled off.

I sigh a bit and lean against the wall and let my eyes close for a moment. It had been about 3 am when I had 'fallen' through the Crack and spat out here.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia!" the Doctor's confused cry pulled me from my thought._ Sleepy time later._

"Yeah and now I'm Amy," she replied.

"Amelia Pond! That was a brilliant name!"

"Bit fairy-tale," Amy and I responded together, earning something that sounded an awful lot like 'stupid psychic alien' under her breath. I wanted to laugh so hard till a thought sobered me quickly. I had, like, no life before this considering how much of the episode I knew.

"I know both of you, don't I?" the old woman asked, "I've seen you both somewhere before." The Doctor ignored her.

"Okay," he says slowly, "It's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the entire world." He runs over to the window and sticks his head out briefly before suddenly turning me, curious.

"What happens next?"

I simply said, "20 minutes." The Doctor stared at me, slightly confused.

"But they'll have to power up first, won't they?" The Doctor started standing on his toes in front of the new arrival. The man with the laptop. Jerry? Jim?

"So, assuming a medium sized starship… That's… twenty minutes." he said glancing at me. I only nodded.

"Yeah," he continued, "That's twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes…"

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, agitated and confused.

"Are you the Doctor and Skye?" the man asked with a tangible amount of awe in his voice. I like that word. Tangible.

"It is, isn't it?" the old woman cried happily, "It's the Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend, Skye! All those cartoons you did when you were little!" Amy quietly told the woman to shut it while I just smirked a bit.

"Me too then? And I'm not psychic." I paused. "Oh! We aren't together. We literally met like 20 minutes ago. Man's gotta buy me dinner first." We both chuckled.

I sighed a bit and move to sit next to the Doctor on the couch and he asked me quietly, "What did she call us?"

"The Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend, Skye" I said and he blushed, before leaning against the back of the couch next to me.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, still utterly confused.

"The human residence," I responded quickly. "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet."

"Somewhere up there is a spaceship," the Doctor continues. "And it's going to incinerate the planet." I unconsciously scooted closer to the Doctor, who was already _right_ next to me. He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I smiled at him gratefully. I wondered suddenly how he was doing. That's just me isn't it? Always worrying about other people. I mean, he _did_ just regenerate, and that was a pretty tough time for him. I noticed that we were staring at each other. Mine with pity and the want to help him somehow, and his with confusion and determination.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. Amy was too busy freaking out to here, and the others just didn't notice.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He said. I rolled my eyes. He always said that.

"Well, we have 20 minutes to save the world. Let's get cracking." The Doctor gave a snort before he stood up and dashed out of the house, with Amy and I following.

"Where am I?" the Doctor asked Amy as we walked down a road with a few people milling about.

"Leadworth." Amy sighed.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it, Doctor." I said, amused.

"Is there an airport?" he questioned, ignoring me.

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"Ha, no."

"Even a small one?" He was grasping at non-existent straws now. Amy shook her head.

"Nearest city?"

"Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour, do we have car?" I could literally feel the frustration coming off him as Amy shook her head 'no'.

"Well that's good. Fantastic. That's twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut!" He shouted clearly upset.

"We'll be fine," I rolled my eyes, "Unless something is really wrong here and you suddenly stop being brilliant."

He beams and I can practically see his ego inflating. I rolled my eyes again, he did deserve a bit of a pick me up. He turned and suddenly started walking with purpose over to a duck pond.

"WHAT is _that_!" he shouted and ran to stand on the edge of the pond. It wasn't even a pond, really. More like a puddle.

"It's a duck pond." Amy responded, obviously confused.

"Then why aren't there any ducks?" the Doctor questioned.

"There's never any ducks there." Amy says.

"How do you know it's a duck pond when there aren't any ducks?" the Doctor asked, staring at her closely.

"It just is! Is it important? A duck pond?" Amy cried, tossing her hands in the air in exasperation, while I was wondering if the ducks had anything to do with the crack. Seriously, they don't even mention it!

"I don't know! How would I know?" the Doctor said and he jerked violently backwards. I rushed over to him and lowered him to the ground as he squirmed. He attempted to smile at me, but it came out as a grimace. "This is too soon. I'm not ready. I'm not _done _yet," he gasped painfully.

It got dark suddenly and I shivered at the sudden temperature change. I looked up at the sun to find it had gotten larger and an angry looking, violent purple storm cloud type thing covered it.

"What's happening, what's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked. The Doctor didn't respond, so I did for him.

"Nothing, there's a force field cutting off your upper atmosphere." They were both staring at me in shock. I am in deep shit.

"They're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor continues.

"Oh and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone!" The Doctor says, clearly agitated. Emotions are very clear today, have you noticed?

"Hey!" I cried, "Don't hate on the humans! Who else would you drag along with you?"

He glanced at me and nodded with an amused smile, unaware of Amy panicking in the background.

"I mean you are right though, we are all about to die and their on their phones." I added.

"Are you alright Amy?" I asked and she looked at me nervously.

"This isn't real is it? This is all some sort of big wind-up." Amy asked, clasping her hands together nervously.

"Why would we wind you up?" asked the Doctor, looking adorably confused.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy whispered quietly.

"And you believed us!" cried the Doctor. He turned to look at the small crowd gathering for a moment before turning back to Amy.

"Then I grew up." She said, her hands still clasped together.

"Oh, god, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up. Wait. I missed it," He banged himself on the head, "I saw it and I missed it."

He raised his hand to hit himself again, but I grabbed his wrist and told him, "There is a nurse taking a picture of a man and a dog."

He turned around again, just in time to see the nurse finish taking a picture with his phone. The Doctor's gaze traveled forward a bit and he sees the man and the dog. "Twenty minutes, I can do it. Twenty minutes and the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us."

"No!" Amy yelled. She grabbed the Doctor by his tie and then grabbed the sleeve of my shirt, shoving us against a car.

For the first time I noticed my clothes. Who would in this situation? I was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, and dark skinny jeans. My shoes were Tardis blue converse that went to my ankle, and the spine on the back said **Police Box**.

I was awkwardly close to the Doctor, and felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked angrily, "Why should I believe either of you?"

The Doctor held her wrists. "Please for 20 minutes. Believe us. For 20 minutes. Please." He said pleadingly.

She continued to shake her head, and I sighed. I dug into his pocket which earned me a small gasp in surprise. I pulled the apple out and handed it to her.

"Fresh as the day you gave it to him." She looked down to the apple, and studied it disbelievingly.

"Remember what I said to you that night? The little poem I said to remember?" She nodded.

I leant forward to where our noses were only a few inches apart. I whispered the poem to her.

"Fezzes are red. The Tardis is blue. Bowties are cool…" She joined in. "And so are you!" I smiled at her, and she looked up utterly shocked.

"Do you believe me now?" She nodded, and unlocked the car. "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse," the Doctor told her quickly, freeing himself from the car and dashing off to the field, with myself right on his heels. Amy was a bit of a ways behind us, since she could hardly run and maintain her barely decent look.

He ran past Rory, snatching his phone, before turning and looking at Rory, who was gaping like a fish. The Doctor peered at the image for a moment before handing the phone back to Rory as he said, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

Amy ran up next to Rory, panting a bit. "Amy!"

"Hi!" she breathed, "Oh, this is Rory, he's a…friend."

I had never understood Amy's reluctance to love Rory. He was amazing! I mean he had a bit big of a nose, but was really handsome, and sweet. Really he was! Of course, it could have to do with the fact that Amy had been fantasizing about the Doctor since she was eight and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that those fantasies had gone more into the rated R range as she got older. Gross.

My brain hit the pause button. Flesh and Stone was going to be really, _really_ awkward…

"Boyfriend," Rory and I both corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy…"

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor questioned again.

Rory looked at the Doctor, and I mean _really_ looked. He looked at me and seemed to connect something in his head. Rory began to do another rather good impression of a gaping fish.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "It's them."

"Just answer his question please," Amy interrupted. I smiled sympathetically at Rory. "It's them though, the Doctor and Skylar, the Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend Skye!"

"Yeah, they came back!"

"I'm not his girlfriend," I piped up.

"But he was a story, he was a game!" Rory started, beginning to panic.

The Doctor lost his patience and grabbed Rory by his shirt, "Man and dog, why, tell me! Now!"

"Sorry, because he can't be there, because he's in a hospital, in a coma," Rory and the Doctor and I said the last bit in unison. I couldn't help it.

I smirked as Rory eyed the Doctor and I warily, "Yeah."

"Knew it! Multiform, you see?" he said releasing Rory, "Can disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." He further emphasized this by poking Rory's forehead forcefully.

Just then there was a fierce bark and the four of us all turned to see Prisoner Zero. The Doctor took a few steps forward and greeted, "Prisoner Zero."

"What?" Rory asked in a panic, "There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes," Amy answered quickly.

Just then, the sound of engines came and everyone looked up at the giant eye in the sky.

_The ship looks like crystal or maybe rock candy._

"Doctor!" Amy called, breaking me from my trance. I need to work on not zoning out so much.

"The drain, it just sort of…melted and went down the drain."

"Well of course it did," the Doctor replied rudely.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"It's hiding in human form, we need to drive it into the open," he explained quickly, "No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on, think. Think!"

I watched with a grin on my face. I shouldn't be this happy. There's a time and a place Skylar.

The Doctor turned to me, "You! You know what's going to happen next don't you?" I nodded, trying to fight my smile, "Then what comes next?"

I merely walked over to Amy, who was staring down the drain. "So, that thing, that hid in my house for _twelve years_?"

"Multiforms can live for millennia," I explained, "Twelve years is just a pit stop."

The Doctor was staring at me again. _I must be coming off pretty mysterious right now, and for some reason that makes me feel really cool._

"So how come you show up on the very same day that lot do, the same minute?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"They're looking for him but they followed us," the Doctor explained, "They saw us through the crack, got a fix, they're only late cause we are."

"What's he on about?" Rory asked confused.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone," the Doctor demanded, holding out his hand.

"How can they be real? They were never real!" Rory protested.

"Phone, gimme!" the Doctor whined.

"They were just a game, we were kids. You made me dress up as him, and you dressed up as her!"

"Your life could get a lot weirder," I informed him.

"How?" he asked, slight horror in his voice.

I shrugged, "You could be me." He blinked and nodded slowly, agreeing to that.

"These photos, they're all the coma patients?" the Doctor verified.

"Yup."

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight coma patients, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero," the Doctor corrected.

"He had a dog though, there's a dog in a coma?" Amy wondered. I rolled my eyes. "Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." I explained.

"Laptop!" the Doctor cried, "Your friend what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks," Rory said sarcastically.

"Jeff." Amy replied instantly.

"Oh, thanks," he rolled his eyes. I patted Rory's shoulder sympathetically.

"He had a laptop in his bag," the Doctor continued, "A laptop. Big bag! Big laptop! I need Jeff's laptop! You two get to the hospital, get everyone out of that room, clear the whole floor, phone us when you're done!" he patted Amy and Rory on their shoulders before grabbing my hand and leading us away.

We ran back to Jeff's grandmother's house, straight through the living room past said grandmother and into a very pink bedroom.

"Hello! Laptop, gimme," the Doctor grabbed the laptop despite Jeff's protests and I nearly died when I saw the screen.

"Blimey," the Doctor mumbled.

"Get a girlfriend, Jeff," I chuckled.

"Gran!" Jeff cried helplessly as the older woman walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" she questioned politely.

"The sun's gone wibbly," the Doctor explained, "So right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference going on." I smiled widely.

"Ah, wibbly. Wonderful word that is!" He smiled at me quickly before returning to typing.

"All the experts in the world panicking at once, and you know what they need?" the Doctor asked, "Me! Ah, and here they all are, all the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo space station, Patrick Moore…"

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore!" the old woman cheered. I laughed silently.

"I'll get you his number," the Doctor promised. "But watch him, he's a devil," I warned.

"But you can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff protested.

"Can't he?" I questioned.

A series of little boxes appeared on screen, with people in each one. "Who are you?" one of them asked and the Doctor flashed the psychic paper.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this," he said before typing rapidly.

"Fermat's Therom, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down," the Doctor winced, "My fault…slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie on why electrons have mass, and a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke!"

"Look at your screens," I said, "Whoever he is, he's a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get."

"Fellas," the Doctor said, sparing a glance at me, "Pay attention."

"Sir, what are you doing?" a man asked moments later as the Doctor quickly typed away on Rory's phone.

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on! And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who is your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked, eyeing me. I fake gagged.

The Doctor frowned, "Behave," he ordered, much more sternly then in the show. Must be the fact that I'm over forty years younger than Mr. Moore, unlike Gran over there.

"What does this virus do?" another man asked.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, gets in the Wi-Fi and resets everything it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, why should you trust us? I'll let my best fan explain."

Cue long pause…

"Jeff," I whispered, nudging his shoulder, "You're his best man."

"What?" he asked. Poor man.

The Doctor half closed the screen and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Listen to me. In ten minutes you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to offer you any job you want, but first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

I could hear the dramatic music in my head as Jeff struggled to ask, "Why me?"

"It's your bedroom," the Doctor responded before handing him the laptop, "Now go, go, go."

The Doctor and I ran out of the room, but a moment later I turned back, much to the Doctor's confusion.

"Oh, and, delete your internet history," I told him before running out the door.

I ran right past the Doctor, "Come on!" I called, waving him towards the fire truck that was conveniently located nearby.

We jumped in, the Doctor at the wheel, and began speeding towards the hospital.

"What did you tell him?" the Doctor asked.

"I told him to delete his internet history." I chuckled.

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You saw what he was looking at."

He blushed a deep red. "Right…" He cleared his throat nervously and I chuckled. The poor man was saved from further embarrassment by Rory's phone. I grabbed the phone before he could and flipped it open.

"_Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."_

"Look in the mirror," I instructed her.

"_Haha! Uniform!_" Amy laughed in triumph, "_Are you on your way?_ _You're gonna need a car._"

I laughed, "Don't worry. We've commandeered a vehicle." I hung up and the Doctor hit a button, turning on the sirens, grinning widely as he did.

We both laughed at the craziness of it, and I let out a quick "Whoo!" in excitement,He turned serious and looked at me in the corner of his eyes.

"How do you know so much?" I stopped laughing. I knew he was going to ask, I guess I just was unprepared.

"Look. I know you don't trust me, but please know, I would never, _could_ never do anything to hurt you. I know you. I know everything. I know it scares you, hell I'm terrified right now! I can't ever go home now, and I'm in a _very_ new and dangerous world, and it scares me. Now, you just have to trust me, and I will explain later. I'm not ready to tell you for fear of it becoming final." I took a few deep breaths after my speech. In reality, I was terrified, but not because I wanted to go home. I was afraid he wouldn't want me, or would go all Oncoming Storm on me. I don't think I could take that. Not from him.

The Doctor was about to say something, but was interrupted when the phone rang again. I quickly answered it.

"Amy," I started, but she cut me off.

"_Prisoner Zero is in here,_" Amy started but then I cut her off.

"You are talking to a woman and her creepy daughters! Look at Rory's face, she's a coma patient! She's Prisoner Zero! Run Amy!" I shouted quickly and heard them running on the other end of the line.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Prisoner Zero is in the coma ward with Amy and Rory," I explained.

"What window are they?"

"What window are you?" I repeated the question to Amy. I hadn't memorized which window they were. I mean, really, I might be a Whovian, but I haven't memorized all the episodes word for word!

"_Uhh… First floor on the left, fourth from the end." _She said, panic evident in her voice.

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end," I told him and he nodded.

I quickly texted Amy, "DUCK!" moments before we hit the window, crashing through.

_Hope I sent it in time…_ I thought, scrambling up the ladder.

"Come on Skye!" the Doctor's voice reached me, and I scrambled the rest of the way up the ladder and through the window.

"Take the disguise off and they'll find you in a heartbeat," the Doctor was saying, "Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire," her stolen eyes flickered to me, and she glared.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the Doctor's mouth. "O-o-kay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

Prisoner Zero looked confused. "I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the Universe; don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero eyed him for a moment before looking smug, "You don't do you?"

"The Doctor and the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know." It teased in a child's voice. Her voice switched back to the woman's. "The Universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

The clock ticked.

"And we're off." The Doctor said, a smile growing on his face, "Look at that. _Look_ at _that_!" He pointed to the clock on the wall, triumphant.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world _quantum fast_. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" He paused.

"The word is zero," I said with a grin, moving to stand just a step behind him and to his right.

He tossed a grin at me that seemed to say _I knew you could keep up_. "Now me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way," he pulled out Rory's phone, "is right here."

A blinding light shone through the windows, causing Amy and Rory to run to the window.

"Oh! And I think they just found me." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"The Atraxi are limited," Prisoner Zero said slowly, "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, "But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you, every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is: No TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare…Who da man?"

I burst out laughing, clinging to my sides. "Oh my god! Just no, Doctor. Just no."

"Fine," he grumbled, "Never saying that again."

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero replied.

"Stop it, you know you can't. It takes months to form that type of psychic link." Prisoner Zero smirked. "And I've had years." She started to glow and change form, and I ran to catch Amy as she crumpled to the floor. We glanced over and saw none other than the Doctor, and surprisingly me.

"Well that's rubbish, who's that guy supposed to be?"

"That's you." Rory said utterly confused.

"Really?"

"You don't know what you look like?"

"Busy day." He turned to Prisoner Zero, well, started talking to him anyways.

"But why me, your connected with her not me."

"I'm not." Came a small voice with a Scottish accent. Little Amelia Pond stepped in between us, holding our hands.

"Poor little Amelia Pond. Still such a little girl inside, dreaming about…" I tuned him/her/Prisoner Zero out and started whispering to Amy.

"Amy, you have to listen to me. At you house, in that impossible room, you went in, I followed you, and I tried to get you out, but you saw Prisoner Zero's true form." The Doctor crouched beside me.

"_Amy…dream about what you saw." Prisoner Zero started wailing, "No! No, no no!"__ She exploded. _

_When Amy woke up, the Doctor started working on Rory's phone, again. __"_What are you doing?" Amy asked the Doctor who was standing in the middle of the room, clicking about on Rory's phone.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance," he said. "About what?" Rory asked. The Doctor made a face, "The bill…"

Rory started to protest but stopped to listen, "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established _Level 5_ planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now."

He tossed the phone to Rory. "Okay. Now I've done it."

I grinned and followed him out of the coma ward, ignoring Rory's confused cries. He tossed the doors open dramatically, and walked out of the ward, with Amy right behind us.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to keep pace.

"The roof!" he answered, "No hang on." And walked into another room.

"What's in here?" Amy wondered, looking around at the equivalent of a locker room.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy! Time to put on a show." As he spoke, he was grabbing clothes and tossing others. I decided I should change too.

I grabbed few shirts and different jeans which were pretty much identical to mine but not totally torn up. I walked to the end of the lockers by the Doctor and tore off my pants quickly pulling on the new ones. God dam this feels _so_ much better!

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens, deadly aliens…aliens of death and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy he's taking his clothes off!" he paused. "Ugh! She is too now!" I turned my head and smiled sweetly.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor said, glancing at me before turning away bright red. He thought I wouldn't notice, but I did. I smirked and ripped off the remnants of my purple shirt and sored through the options that would fit.

I glanced at the now shirtless Doctor. My god… Seriously, he's attractive and he doesn't even realize it.

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory half shouted, "Those clothes belong to people, you know."

Rory turned away, "Aren't you gonna turn your back?"

Amy smirked. "Nope." I smiled slyly. "I didn't know you went that way Amy. Not that I care, just didn't see you as that type since you got yourself a boyfriend." The Doctor snorted and grabbed his bundles of ties, and Amy was slightly red, but laughed any ways. I threw on a shirt as we were walking out the door, and Rory still looked confused as to my prolonged shirtlessness. In all honesty, I just didn't really care about anything other than changing into something not soaking wet.

We walked onto the roof, the Doctor wearing a multitude of loose ties around his neck, and we both approached the Atraxi's ship, while Amy and Rory stayed back.

"So this was a good idea was it? They were leaving!" Amy asked.

"Leaving is good," I agreed.

"Never coming back is better," the Doctor supplied and I nodded, grinning, as he spoke to the Atraxi eye. "Come on then! The Doctor will see you now!"

The eye swooped down, wiggling a bit before scanning the Doctor, who was pulling up his suspenders as the eye spoke. "You are not of this world."

"No," the Doctor agreed, "But I've put a lot of work into it." He held out a tie, "Hmm… I don't know…What do you think?" It wasn't the red bow tie, so I made a so-so motion with my hand. He threw it back to Rory.

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What does that mean, _important_?" I asked incredulously. "Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question: Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Doctor added.

Amy and Rory glanced at each other nervously as the Atraxi flashed through images of war and violence in the Earth's past.

"No." the metallic Atraxi's voice said. "Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crimes by the laws of the Atraxi?" I questioned.

More images flashed, of different people and other cultures, dancing, eating, laughing, and generally living their lives.

"No." "Okay," the Doctor said, "One more, just one: Is this world protected?"

As the Doctor continued to speak, flashes of aliens appeared. Cybermen, Daleks, the Empress of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, Vashta Nerada... "Cause you're not the first to come here. Oh, there have been so many. And what you've got to ask is…What happened to them?" I supplied for the Doctor as he was busy tying the _red_ bowtie.

It started flashing through the Doctor's previous incarnations, from the first to the Tenth. He walked through the Tenth Doctor's face and smiled before giving his basic greeting. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically…run."

The ship fled, the eye never leaving the Doctor till it was long out of site. Amy and Rory were watching after the ship in awe, but only I noticed when the Doctor flinched slightly. I walked out the door and headed back downstairs.

I nearly fell when he ran past me. "Hey!" I sputtered, running after him. I managed to catch up to him and we booked it towards the TARDIS.

I was laughing as we got to the Tardis, switching my weight from one foot to the other.

"Okay," the Doctor's voice reached me, "What have you got for me this time?"

He unlocked the door and stepped through, pausing in the doorway as he took in the sight of the new TARDIS.

"Look at you," he breathed, "Oh, you sexy thing, look at you!" He walked forward and I followed, smiling widely at the interior.


	3. The past and new beginings

**The Doctor learns about the parallel universe! Hope it meets your fancy! …That was weird… Never mind… Enjoy! **

**Still don't own Doctor Who if you hadn't figured it out.**

I walked up towards the console and patted it appreciatively, "You're stunning. You really wanted to show off this time didn't you?" I chuckled as she hummed under my fingers.

"Where to?" the Doctor asked excitedly, "All of creation, right at our fingertips! Where to first?"

I blinked in surprise. _Has he forgotten? Or is he just too excited to care for the moment? _Another thought popped up. _Was he talking to me or her?_

My question was answered when he paused in front of me, bouncing in excitement. "Where to?"

I smiled. "Anywhere. Any when! I don't care! But, s much as I'd love to take a trip…" his face fell, "I thought you had some questions for me?"

He nodded jerkily, "Why not both?" He started spinning around the console, his hands flying over levers and switches. I wisely grabbed edge of the console as the signature _Vworp Vworp Vworp_ of the engines came on and the ship got tossed around the Vortex, crashing and spinning like the craziest rollercoaster in the Universe._ It's a good thing I like rollercoasters._

The shaking stopped and I started laughing. The Doctor eyed me oddly, but returned my grin when I gave him a wide smile. He waved me towards the door. "After you." I walked towards the door and, after pausing a moment, opened the door. I gasped when I saw the most amazing view of a strange planet.

I stepped out into a large observation deck to look down onto a futuristic city, complete with flying cars, invisible roads, and all glass buildings. It was beautiful. The sky was purple of all colors, and 2 suns were suspended in the sky, one right above, and the other nearing sunset. Or sunrise. I don't know.

"This is…" I was at a loss for words. "I've dreamt of this." I muttered. He stood next to me, and watched with a smile as I pressed my forehead to the cool glass.

"Does it live to the expectations?" he asked. I turned to look at him.

"Are you kidding? This is a zillion times better!" I practically yelled. He chuckled softly, and started to lead our way down a hallway that I had failed to notice. After about a minute of walking, we entered a large room much like the previous, except this room had tables and booths around the room with a few cafes and restaurants. Almost like a food court.

People milled about. They looked humanoid, but had a yellowy tinted skin, and all of them, _all of them,_ had beautiful violet eyes. They were tall and skinny, and smelled like cinnamon oddly enough.

"Where are we?" I asked as we sat in a booth by the glass wall the overlooked the city. Not very many people were in that area so we could easily talk.

"Zanolia, home of the Zantoids. Odd name, but a lovely people. Make the absolute _best_ cinnamon rolls, hence the smell of cinnamon." I nodded. So that wasn't actually _them _that smelt like cinnamon. I feel stupid now.

A women came over and asked if we wanted something to drink, and the Doctor ordered himself tea. He looked at me expectantly. I shrugged and gave him a look that said, "How should I know." He rolled his eyes smiling and ordered something with an odd name I couldn't make out. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's like hot chocolate." He explained. I nodded with an "Ahh." In response. I looked back out the window until our drinks came. I took a sip and sighed. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted.

"Good?" the Doctor asked sipping his own tea. I nodded.

"Like. Oh my god. It's amazing! I'm drinking hot chocolate served to me by a Zantoid on Zanolia! This is fantastic!" I took another sip and the Doctor laughed at my enthusiasm. "The hot chocolate is pretty good too" I added turning back to outside.

I shook my head. "Incredible."

"It's why I travel, seeing things like this." He commented, smiling at the people walking around.

"I know."

He turned to look at me, "Sorry?"

"You travel to see the wonders of the Universe, but also to run, forever running, from the trouble that travel brings you. Past, Present, and future." I murmured, not looking at him.

_This should seem normal. I just found out that a TV show is real, but I'm having trouble coming to grips with an alien planet? Get a grip, girl._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the Doctor, and I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes. "How can you possible know what?" he breathed.

I sighed. "Where to start?" I pondered.

He started for me. "Where are you from?"

"Earth," I replied instantaneously, "But a parallel version."

"Parallel worlds are sealed off," he replied instantly. I thought of Rose, and shook my head again.

"The crack in the wall of Amelia's bedroom, the crack in the skin of the Universe, one of them, or the same one, opened up in my house and, for lack of better terms…well, ate me."

His eye widened, "It _ate_ you?"

I sighed, "It's going to take the length of forever and a day to explain all of this properly." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out how to explain when an idea occurred.

"Ha!" I cried triumphantly, before continuing quickly, "You could do you mind-meldy-thingy and just sort of…_see_ my Universe via my memories."

He smiled a bit. "That would make things easier," he admitted, "But I'd have access to your entire mind, all of your memories. No secrets left."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened to putting anything I don't want you to see behind a door?"

He grinned. "Even if you hadn't appeared in my TARDIS, I would've kidnapped you, because you're brilliant."

"Why thank you!" The doctor came to my side of the booth, and we turned to face each other, and placed his hands on my temples.

I closed my eyes and placed a door in front of anything to do with my personal life and all spoilers for Doctor Who behind a door, leaving everything else out in the open.

"Ready?" he asked. I grinned, "As I'll ever be."

I felt him walk into my head. _Oh god, this is weird…_

"Isn't it?" he responded.

_Should've expected that. I really should've._

_Probably._

_Shut it._

_Make me._

_Maybe I will._

I felt him find the doors and quickly made sure that they were strong. He pulled back suddenly, blinking rapidly.

"You've got a very strong mind," he complimented, "Pushed me out."

I winced, "Sorry…I was making sure the spoilers were still hidden."

He raised an eyebrow. "Spoilers?"

"Exactly." I grinned, "So do you get the gist of it?"

He nodded, "You're from a parallel Universe where parts of my life were televised." I nodded. And he pulled his hands from my face and just watched me for a few whole minutes. To be honest I kind of missed the contact. It was weird but nice having him in my mind. I stayed silent, and started fidgeting with the thin silver chain on my neck. My hot chocolate thing was now cold, and more of the Zantoids had left, leaving very few left in the room.

"You're nervous. Why are you nervous?" he asked so suddenly I jumped. "Umm, well. I'd be pretty freaked out if I was in your position." He was silent for a moment, then jumped from the booth to stand up. I thought he was going to run and leave me there, but he spun around and held out a hand to me, which I hesitantly took. He pulled me along to the Tardis, and opened the doors. He stood there and smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Tardis Skylar Meadows." I beamed at him, and stepped inside.

When the Tardis stopped shaking, and we stepped outside, I gasped. We were still on Zanolia, but now we were outside. I dropped to the ground on my knees and ran my hands over the grass smiling widely.

"It's purple!"

"Yes, and the moon is green!"

"But it's _purple_!"

The Doctor looked at me oddly. "You can handle being sucked into a parallel world where your favorite television show is real, you can handle an alien planet with two suns, a green moon, and thousands of aliens, but you can't handle purple_ grass_?"

"Pretty much." I said simply. "And I_ will_ freak out properly later, I promise you that." He laughed, and he pulled me up as we walked through the park. Children ran around playing their version of tag, and couples were having picnics under the green trees. The trees seemed very much like Maple trees from Earth.

"Tell me about yourself Skylar." The Doctor said. I thought about it.

"Well, I'm 24, though you already know that. I have a degree in Philosophy and a masters in Math. I was thinking of teaching it." I thought about what would have happened if I did.

"My mom died when I was 16. Dad past 2 years ago. Heart attack. Good people, my parents." We were now passing by a large tree that shaded an empty picnic table. The Doctor gestured to the table and we sat as I told my life story.

"My mom was a teacher, she would work with the special needs kids. She was diagnosed with brain cancer when I was 14, and she had to go through chemo of some sort, but it didn't work, so all we could do was make her comfortable. My dad was an engineer, hence my nerdiness. We were never all that close, like we were, but we both liked our privacy. So our good time was us in the same room reading. I liked it that way." I paused. I hadn't really talked about this for a long time, and I'm just telling it all to him in a heartbeat.

"I had a boyfriend. Well, Ex-boyfriend. I caught him cheating on me with a…friend of mine, so I kicked him out." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave a tight squeeze for reassurance.

"It hurt, because, I thought we were in love. Even talked about getting married, but he always had some reason why we shouldn't I suppose I should have seen it coming, the breakup I mean…. Anyways I kicked him out, a few months later I get eaten and end up here." I smiled trying to move away from the sore subject. He watched me carefully, and looked almost…peeved. "You alright?" I ask. He nods and looks away to the children playing.

"I just don't like this ex of yours very much." I laughed.

"You don't even know him!" I said laughing. He smiled at me. "I know enough. Any man who cheats doesn't deserve anyone like you." I blushed slightly.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." I said gesturing to myself. "I mean come on, I'm great!" The Doctor laughed and reached into his inside jacket pocket. _Why can't woman's jackets have that? It's unfair! I want _one_, but no! Can't have that, because that isn't "normal"!_

He pulled out a small box and began unwrapping the plastic from around it.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked peering over his arm to get a better look. "Jammy Dogers." He said taking a few out. He took a bite and chewed slowly. He watch me watch him, and I stole one before he could do anything about it. I popped the whole cookie in my mouth and chewed while half smirking at his frown.

"Those were mine." He said lamely. "Yes, and you need to learn how to share." I said after I had swallowed. He sighed and continued eating. I opened my mouth wide, and looked at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at me, and glanced at the box in his hands. I pointed to my mouth, then to the Jammy Dogers, and back to my mouth. He slowly dropped one in my mouth and I chewed it while he just laughed.

"What?" I asked covering my still full mouth with my hand. He smiled shaking his head. "You definitely aren't normal." I swallowed and smiled charmingly at him.

"Where's the fun in normal?" he smiled. "I even have a tattoo to prove it" he raised an eyebrow, and I turned around, putting my back to him. I pulled down my sleeve to show the small words on my right shoulder blade.

"_**Where's the fun in being normal?"**_

His fingers trailed along the edges of the ink, and goosebumps rose wherever he touched. I shivered slightly.

"I agree." He said suddenly. "Where is the fun in being normal?" I laughed. "Exactly." I pulled my sleeve back up.

He stood up bringing me with him. "Back to Pond then, Doctor?" I questioned, adjusting my coat.

"Back to Pond!" he agreed, and we ran back to the Tardis. Once inside he immediately went to flipping switches and pushing buttons and the room started to shake. When it went still, we calmly walked out into Amy's yard, in the same spot we had been in before. Only difference? Now it was night. I winced. _And we're late again! Oops…I'd forgotten this bit…_

"How long do you give her?" I asked. He shrugged. "Minute and a half? Probably less."

Amy walked out and I waved as the Doctor said, "Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, pretty exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in." "She's ready for the big stuff now." I said fondly, patting the big blue box behind us.

"It's you two," Amy says, surprised, "You came back."

"Course we came back, I always come back. Something wrong with that?" he asked.

"And you kept the clothes," Amy noted.

"We just saved the world, the whole planet for about the millionth time, no charge."

"Yeah, shoot us. We kept the clothes." I grinned.

"Including the bowtie." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bowties are cool." He defended and I smirked at Amy whose mouth opened wide doing a perfect impersonation of a fish.

"The…the poem!" I nodded, and the Doctor looked confused for a moment before it clicked.

"Oh! The poem you told Amy! Do I say that a lot or something?" I nodded. "Mainly to defend it, but yeah." He shrugged. "Are both from another planet?"

"Well, I'm from a parallel world. _He _is from another planet." I attempted to clarify.

"Okay," Amy mumbled, absorbing that information.

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"What?"

"Other planets, wanna check some out?" he elaborated.

"What does that mean?" Amy questioned.

"It means… well, it means, come with us."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like," I supplied.

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." Amy started.

The Doctor grinned like he knew exactly where this was going. "Oh, don't worry that's just the beginning. There's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff… That was _two years_ ago!"

The Doctor winced, "Ooh…oops."

"Yeah!" She yelled. "So that's…"

"Fourteen years!" We shouted together.

"Fourteen years since fish custard: Amelia Pond, the girl who waited," the Doctor started. "You've waited long enough." I finished.

Amy turned to stare at the TARDIS as she said, "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library and the swimming pool was _in_ the library."

"Yeah, not sure where it's got to now," he responded.

"It'll turn up." I added.

"So…coming?" the Doctor asked.

Amy shook her head, "No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." I pointed out.

"I grew up."

I smirked. "_No, I'm certain that no one ever actually grows up. If people grew up, the Doctor would be a responsible adult by now." Amy and I laughed, while the Doctor frowned._

"But don't worry," the Doctor smiled, "We'll soon fix that."

He snapped his fingers and the door opened. Amy peered in, surprised. She gave a breath of disbelieving laughter before slowly steeping inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and I stepping in behind her as she absorbed the "bigger on the inside" technology, watching as she gaped at the room in awe.

"Well?" the Doctor asked, standing in front of her, "Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." He dashed up to the console. I laughed quietly at the expression on Amy's face, before moving to lean against the console. I was content to just sit there and watch everything unfold for a few minutes.

"I'm in my nightie," Amy managed. Speaking of nighties… I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to yawn. I had been awake for more than twenty four hours. I was pretty much sleep walking at the moment without the burst of adrenaline in my system. I was surprised I hadn't already just collapsed into an unconscious heap at this point.

"Oh, don't worry!" I heard the Doctor say, "Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe for the both of you…and, possibly, a swimming pool. So," I glanced up as he said this, forcing myself to focus on everything, "All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will…Where do you want to start?"

Amy seemed to snap out of her daze as I watched with tired amusement. She strode up to the console, "You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah," he grinned, moving around the console, "I am." "Why?" she demanded.

"Because you're the Scottish girl in an English village and I know how that feels." The Doctor said pressing buttons on the console, reaching around me to press a lever.

"Oh, do you?" she questioned.

"All these years living here, most of your life and you've still got that accent."

"Yeah, you're coming." He grinned, pointing at her, then dang a bell.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked.

"It's a time machine, I can get you back to five minutes ago," he started. "Although that would probably be a bad idea," I chuckled quietly.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" he continued, ignoring my comment.

_Oh, you know, she's just getting married. Not strange at all to run off with an alien man in his time machine for completely crazy and dangerous adventures. And then, of course, before your fourth trip you're going to try and jump said alien man…Honestly, Amy, you're getting married!_

"Oh, a new one!" I heard the Doctor cheer and smiled, seeing him with his brand new sonic screwdriver. "Lovely…Thanks dear," he whispered, patted the console fondly, before moving around the console and pressing buttons and adjusting levers.

Amy pulled a switch, causing a loud humming noise, before turning around and hyperventilating as she looked around the console room before spinning back around to face the Doctor. "Why me?"

"Why not?" he grinned.

"No, seriously, you're asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know, fun? Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason." I sighed. "Do I look like people?"

"Yes." Amy replied instantly.

"Been knocking around on my own for a bit, my choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache."

"But you've got Skylar," she nodded at me. "Actually we've only known each other for about an hour now." I piped up. "You're lonely," she frowned at the Doctor, "That's it. Just that?"

"Just that," he agreed. I sighed. He definitely is lonely. The loneliest man in the universe.

"Promise."

"Okay."

"So, are you ok then? 'Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit…you know." The Doctor asked from her side by the railing. I moved to stand next to them as Amy responded.

"I'm fine, fine, it's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I'd thought, well, I started to think that maybe you were just a madman with a box." She managed.

I just laughed and shook my head as the Doctor said, "Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me. It's important, and one day, your life may depend on it… I am _definitely_ a madman with a box. Haha, yeah!" We all moved over to the console again and grabbed on as the Doctor hit a switch, "Goodbye Leadworth! Hello everything!"

I laughed as the box began fade out of existence with its signature _Vworp Vworp _noise.


End file.
